The Suite Life Of High School Musical
by bookworm3
Summary: Corrie has worked hard to be Gabs in the musical but London steals it away with her riches. When she slacks off Corrie becomes lead but London comes back. Will she ever be Gabriella and will she find love? TrevCorrie MaddieLucas CodBarbara my vs of HSM TS
1. Trailer

**I wanted to make my own version on when they did The Suite Life with High School Musical. I'll continue it if you guys like it. It's a Trevor/Corrie. This is the trailer. P.S In this story Corrie, Trevor, Maddie, London, Mary, Bobby, Cody, and Zack got to a public school.**

**Every year, the school musical at Jefferson High stinks**

_Shows a crowd booing and throwing garbage at the stage._

**This year, they decide on the biggest phenomenon ever… High School Musical!**

"Zack, how many times have I told you? You're too old for me!" Corrie said leaning over the candy counter and Zack shrugged.

"Well, you are exceedingly attractive with a nice tan complexion and nice brown eyes that have little gold specks in them" Cody said.

"Yeah, what he said only with more detail!" Zack flirted as Maddie ran over to them.

"Guys, guess what the musical this year is? High School Musical!" Maddie squealed jumping up and down.

"Well that's accurate" Zach said.

**Corrie desperately wants the part of Gabriella Montez**

_A large line of kids in line_

"So Corrie, what part do you want to get?" Cody asked.

"Hm, Gabriella. I've been working so hard this past week! I feel like my feet are gonna fall off!" Corrie said.

Cody looked at her, "You know, you look a lot like Vanessa too!"

"Really?" Corrie asked excited.

"And I don't look like Sharpay?!" Maddie exclaimed.

"GET OVER IT!" Corrie and Cody said.

"So, what part do you want Cody?" Corrie asked.

"Hm, Troy. The movie is really great but in this it's just a guy with cool hair!" Cody said nodding.

"Ooh, I heard the director's nephew already has that role!" Maddie said pretending to be sympathetic; getting back at him for what he said.

"Eh, I'll go for Jason" Cody shrugged and went for his turn. Maddie slapped her forehead.

**She meets during break a really nice guy**

"Oh my gosh, we're almost up!" Maddie squealed.

"And break!" the director said.

"Fantastic!" Maddie grunted and Corrie went to get her lunch when she bumped into something and landed on the floor.

She touched her throbbing head and opened her eyes to look into a pair of blue ones.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Corrie nodded and he helped her stand up.

"Um, yeah sorry" Corrie said.

"No, it was my fault" he said apologizing to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I'm Trevor" he said.

"Corrie, nice to meet you" she greeted shaking his hand.

"Likewise"

**Trevor gets to help pick out his Gabriella and he definitely wants it to be Corrie but…**

"Alright, next up is Corrie Sanchez," the director said.

"That's the girl I met before" Trevor whispered.

"Let's see what she can do, who are you trying out for darling?" the director, Kenny Ortega asked.

"Gabriella" Corrie said.

"Alright, let's hear you sing a little bit of The Start of something New. Staring three lines before the chorus and music!" Kenny said.

The music started, _"I know that something has changed, never felt this way. And right here tonight, this could be the Start of Something New it feels so right to be here with you oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart… _Corrie was about to finished when someone finished for her.

"THE START OF SOMETHING NEW!" Corrie mouthed and stepped back and everyone put heir hands over their ears.

"Okay, it was good till the end!" Kenny said.

"That wasn't me" Corrie said.

"Who was it?" Trevor asked.

Then London stepped out from behind the curtain, "It was me! Please! Hold your applause I know I'm _fabulous_!" They all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Okay…" Trevor said and made a cuckoo sign for Corrie to see and she giggled.

**Corrie was a shoo in for the role until…**

"Okay, I know definitely who my two stars are gonna be!" Kenny told to everybody who sat on the stage. Maddie, Trevor, Cody, and Zack all looked encouragingly at Corrie.

"Will it help that my dad can put you musical production of Floss on Broadway?" London asked.

"Maybe…"

**The Next Day…**

Trevor and Corrie were laughing and talking at the candy counter when Maddie came over to use Corrie's laptop.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" Corrie asked as Cody and Zach came over.

"The cast list to the musical is up!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Well read it al ready!" Zach urged.

"Okay, Jason: Cody Martin, Kelsi: Barbara Goldstein, Chad: Bobby Bleu, Taylor: Mary Margret Stewart, Sharpay: Maddie Fitzpatrick yes! Ryan: Lucas Gabreel Troy: Trevor Bale duh, and Gabriella: London Tipton!" Maddie said.

"WHAT?!"

London came over, "hey guys guess what? I'm Gabielle in School High Musical! Yay me!" London exclaimed and clapped.

Everyone one looked to Corrie, "Sweet Niblets!" she said miserably and lay her head on Maddie's shoulder and Trevor put an arm around her.

**Rehearsals stink at first**

"Okay, Trevor and London you'll be practicing The Start of something New" Kenny said.

"Maybe we can start something new too" London winked at Trevor and went to take her place. Trevor shuddered in disgust.

Trevor sang his line perfectly and then London sang. He flinched as she started to sing higher as they both sang and she made the stand fall down.

"Okay, let's try that again without possibly killing someone" Kenny said.

**Then London doesn't show up and Corrie is in**

"Guys, where's London?" Cody asked.

"She wanted to have a spa day so she said she has to miss rehearsal" Maddie said.

"Urgh, we need everybody here the show starts in two months!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Why not let Corrie be Gabriella for rehearsal?" Trevor asked and Kenny nodded.

"Corrie, come here. You'll be Gabriella for London today kay?" Kenny said and she nodded and took her place next to Trevor.

"the whole enchilada from the top! Hit it!" Kenny said and sat in the front row and the music started.

"_Living in my own world…" _

**Everyone loves it with Corrie there**

"Where's Cody and Corrie?" Trevor asked and then Corrie came in giving Cody a piggy back ride and put him down.

"Here! So Troy, ready to go break free?" Corrie asked.

"Let's go!" Trevor said.

"Maddie, are you ready to stick to Bop to the Top?" Trevor asked.

"Yes! Lucas, are you ready to find what you've been looking for?" Maddie asked.

"I already have I mean… Cody are you ready to get your head in the game?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, are we all in this together?" Cody asked.

"YEAH!"

"WHAT TEAM?!" Bobby yelled.

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOU HEAD IN THE GAME!" everybody yelled and started to make their hands shakes that Lucas and Maddie started after doing it before doing Bop to the Top but never got to because it distracted London. Now everyone had their own shake with at least two people or more.

**Then London comes back**

London comes into the auditorium to see everyone doing the weird handshakes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" she screeched.

"Um, they're about to rehearse?" Zach asked and London grunted down the aisle up to the stage.

"Nuh uh! I'm Gabriella! I'm the star not her!" London said pointing at Corrie.

"Well, you haven't been exactly here for two months and Corrie is the understudy" Trevor said putting an arm around Corrie and pulling her closer; they smiled at eachother.

"Whatever! I'm back and we're back to how things were when I was here!" London said.

"You can't do that!" Cody said.

"I was already cast as Gabriella and I'll get my daddy to sue!"

"Apparently you can!" Cody said.

**Everyone is miserable again**

Kenny sighs, "Okay and Trevor spin London around"

Trevor grabs her hand when London looks at his wrist to see a bracelet there.

"What is that?"

"A bracelet"

"Why does it say 'Live in Love?' Who gave it to you?!" London asked.

"I did, I gave the same one to Corrie" Trevor said.

"Well, take it back! You're my boyfriend!"

"In the show but not in really life! Get your head out of the clouds and back on Earth!" Trevor said and stomped away.

**Trevor finally confronts his uncle on Corrie not as Gabriella**

"Why didn't you pick Corrie? She was obviously the better choice!" Trevor said standing up from the table.

"No, London was" Kenny lied.

"Do your ears have cotton in them? Have you heard the girl sing? Besides, she's bossy, mean, and superficial! No one in the cast likes her" Trevor said.

"It doesn't matter if you like her or not. You just have to act like it"

"I can't even pretend to be her friend!" Trevor yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Kenny yelled and something fell from his bag. Trevor picked it up to see a PlayBill for "Floss".

"Sp this is why. This is unbelievable!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Look just because I don't have your little crush on the lead doesn't mean you can insult me! What's unbelievable is you can't accept the truth" Kenny said.

"What? That you cast someone to be the lead when somebody else worked hard and is better for the role? And me being in love with Corrie has nothing to do with sticking up for her" Trevor said and went to his room.

**Opening night, London has stage fright**

"Alright everyone! Ready for the performance of your life?" Kenny asked.

"Of our lives?"

"Yes, now I believe that each and everyone of you will succed for you have all worked so hard and well these past two months! Now go out there and bring the goal! Bobby?" Kenny asked.

WHAT TEAM?!" Bobby yelled.

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOU HEAD IN THE GAME!" everybody yelled.

"WAIT! I CAN'T GO OUT THERE!" London said.

"Need more makeup?" Maddie asked.

"No! I'm scared! I barely know anything" London exclaimed.

"That's impossible! We've all worked hard the past four months!" Cody said.

"No, Corrie has I was in Paris! I don't know anything!" London said and everyone sighed.

"Okay, maybe we can just have Corrie fill in" Trevor said and everyone agreed.

"No way! My daddy's here to see me!" London said and Kenny fainted.

"Any one got smelling salts?" Cody asked.

"I've got a smelly sock from my gym locker" Zack said and Kenny shot up.

"I'm fine and no Corrie will not do it! Snaps, that's it! We'll have what they did in 'Singing in the Rain' we'll have Corrie sing but London be out there"

"Perfect!" London squealed.

"What's so perfect? I do all the work and you get all the credit?" Corrie asked.

"Yeah, that's what's so perfect!" London clapped and everyone reluctantly agreed.

Before Corrie went to her post Trevor caught up to her, "Aren't you mad?"

"Yeah, I've done so much work the past few months but I don't care. I've had some much fun with all my friend and hanging out with you" Corrie said.

"Me too, maybe after the show we'll go get a celebratory cluck bucket?" Trevor grinned.

"Fabulous!" Corrie said imitating London.

"Don't do that" Trevor said seriously.

"Gladly" she said and they kissed eachother's lips softly(more details in that chapter) Then the stage manager came in and tapped Trevor.

"Two minutes till curtain" he said and walked away.

"I'll be waiting for your voice beautiful" Trevor said.

"I'll be waiting backstage" Corrie said and they kissed and Trevor smiled own at her before running to his side of the stage.

As he performed the scene he thought, _'I'm gonna let this audience and agent scouts see how wonderful Corrie is! But how?..._

**Will the scouts discover Corrie? Will Corrie get to be Gabriella? Will Trevor and Corrie be together? Find out in…**

**The Suite Life of High School Musical!**

**Please tell me if you'd like me to continue!**

**Mucho Love, **

**Bookworm3**


	2. New Musical Auditions & Interesting meet

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the supportive reviews to the trailer! I decided that I am going to continue this! Please feel free to criticize if you didn't like a certain part or I could've done better. Also out of request (****Insomniaticluvah****) I'll make the chapters extra long! This is when they find out what musical it is and the auditions. Also the link to the theme song for this will be up in my profile soon!**

**Chapter 1: The New Musical, Auditions, and Interesting Meetings**

Corrie sat on the stool of the candy counter with her head on her palm. It was a Sunday afternoon and she had absolutely nothing to do except her Arwin's rant about screws; which she had been hearing about for the past half hour.

"There's bull's head, a regular head, and a cool one is a flat head but another is…"

"Bored out of my head?" Corrie asked dully. She felt like sleeping.

"Corrie, Corrie, Corrie. There is not such kind of head!" Arwin said clueless and Corrie looked at him and stepped out of the counter.

"Look Arwin how can I say this nicely, um… leave" Corrie said.

"What? Why? We were having so much fun!" Arwin cried.

"It's just that you're boring me and I can't fall asleep on the job!" Corrie half lied.

"Okay" Arwin shrugged and skipped away as Zack and Cody stepped out of the elevator.

"Well that was easy" Corrie grinned crossing her arms and stepping back into the candy counter.

"What was easy sweet thang?" Zack asked leaning his elbow on the counter.

"Getting Arwin to stop talking to me about easy screws" Corrie said.

"You know what would be easy?" Zack asked.

"Me going out with you? Oh wait, that isn't!" Corrie said.

"Oh come on I'm in high School already!" Zack wined.

"Yet you still don't act like it! By the way what happened to that sophomore girl Amber?" Cody asked.

"Three words; worst kisser ever! Seriously you'd think she's older she'd be a good kisser! I can see why that basketball player dumped her for Nia. So, are you still interested?" Zack asked.

Corrie smiled sympathetically, Zack, how many times have I told you? I'm too old for you!" Corrie said leaning over the candy counter and Zack shrugged.

"Hey, I was able to seduce a sophomore girl. Who says I can't do it to a junior girl?" Zack asked and Corrie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I do, and Nia, and London and Maddie and Moseby" Cody said.

"Are you done?" Zack asked.

"Nope! He left me out!" Corrie said and Cody hi fived her and Zack glared at her.

"Zack come on I thought you were over your older girl phase after Maddie" Corrie said.

"I was, till I set my eyes on you" Zack flirted and Corrie rolled her eyes.

"What's so pretty about silly old me?" Corrie asked.

"Well, you are exceedingly attractive with a nice tan complexion and nice brown eyes that have little gold specks in them" Cody said.

"Nice answer" Corrie said.

"Yeah, what he said only with more detail!" Zack flirted as Maddie ran over to them.

"Guys, guess what the musical this year is? High School Musical!" Maddie squealed jumping up and down.

"Well that's accurate" Zack said.

Corrie stepped out of the counter to face her best friend, "Really? That is my favorite movie ever! I can't wait till the second one!"

"I could barely stand the first one!" Zack said scoffing.

"Well I personally loved the fact that two people from separate groups Ergo Worlds join to do something they both admire and fall in love. It is true Disney magic!" Cody said smartly.

"Okay, you lost me after 'Well'" Zack said.

"Eh, what else is new?" Cody asked and they all laughed. (I'm adding in my own version of the theme song; most characters included. The theme is in my account. Check it out and after the theme song continue with the story. It's like the episode)

The beginning of the theme song carried on to the High School, to the auditorium where Corrie, Cody, and Maddie were in line for.

"Look at that long line! We'll never get to audition!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I thought pretty much no one ever tried out for the musical. Isn't it always lame?" Cody asked and Corrie nodded.

"Yeah, but everyone in school absolutely loves High School musical! When we came back from vacation after watching it it was the only thing ANYBODY talked about" Corrie said.

"Yeah, even little miss heiress was singing the songs" Mary said and in back of her Bobby.

"You know, I was surprised she could even remember all those words!" Bobby said cracking up and Cody joined him.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Boys, can't live with them"

"Can't live without them" Mary giggled to Bobby and pecked his lips. Corrie grinned at the happy couple.

"So Maddie, what part are you hoping to get?" Mary asked wrapping her arm around Bobby's wait.

"Sharpay, you know some people say I look EXACTLY like Ashley Tisdale!" Maddie squealed.

Bobby then stared her up and down, "Eh, I don't see it" Everyone agreed.

"Well, she had people make her look good! Besides, we have blonde hair, brown eyes…

"Chicken legs" Cody said and Maddie gasped at him. Cody then faced Corrie.

"So Corrie, what part do you want to get?" Cody asked.

"Hm, Gabriella. I've been working so hard this past week! I feel like my feet are gonna fall off!" Corrie said.

Cody looked at her, "You know, you look a lot like Vanessa too!"

"Really?" Corrie asked excited.

"And I don't look like Ashley Tisdale?!" Maddie exclaimed.

"GET OVER IT!" Corrie and Cody said.

"So, what part do you want Cody?" Corrie asked.

"Hm, Troy. The movie is really great but in this it's just a guy with cool hair!" Cody said nodding.

"Ooh, I heard the director's nephew already has that role!" Maddie said pretending to be sympathetic; getting back at him for what he said.

"Eh, I'll go for Jason" Cody shrugged and went for his turn. Maddie slapped her forehead.

"Does no one except me get offended?" Maddie asked incredously.

"Yes!" Everyone muttered.

About an hour later Corrie and Maddie were finally at the top of the line.

Oh my gosh, we're almost up!" Maddie squealed.

"And break!" the director said.

"Fantastic!" Maddie grunted and Corrie shrugged and laughed and shook her head.

'_That girl is so nuts sometimes!'_

She shrugged and went to get her lunch when she bumped into something and landed on the floor.

She touched her throbbing head and opened her eyes to look into a pair of blue ones.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Corrie nodded and he helped her stand up.

"Um, yeah sorry" Corrie said.

"No, it was my fault" he said apologizing to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I'm Trevor" he said.

"Corrie, nice to meet you" she greeted shaking his hand.

"Likewise"

"Um, are you new in the drama department?" Trevor asked, _"I would've remembered someone as beautiful as you"_

"Um, thank you" Corrie blushed and Trevor's eyes widened.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked.

"Um, yeah you did" Corrie said blushing. _'He called me beautiful!'_

"So, what part are you trying out for?" Trevor asked her.

"Gabriella" Corrie said. Trevor looked at her and put his chin on his hand and traced around her. He looked at her beautiful shoulder length curls, big brown eyes, a cute nose, a soft face, smooth arms and slender legs, a petite waist, nice hips, soft hands, and a nice tan complexion making her look like a model.

"Has anyone ever told you you look exactly like Vanessa Hudgens?" Trevor asked crossing his arms.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Corrie exclaimed.

"Yeah seriously!" Maddie said and walked over to her.

"If she looks like Vanessa then I must look like Ashley! What do you think?" Maddie asked striking a pose.

Trevor tilted his head to the side, "Nah, I don't see it" he shrugged and turned to Corrie.

"See you out there" Trevor winked at her and Corrie smiled and the held his arm.

"Who are you trying out for?" Corrie asked.

"Not trying out" Trevor shrugged.

"Oh"

"I've already been chosen to be Troy and I get to pick my Gabriella. I wonder who I'll pick?" Trevor said pacing around her again.

"Trevor, there are better choices out there you don't _have _to pick me" Corrie said.

Trevor stopped, "You're right, I don't have to but I _want_ to. See you out there Gabriella" he said winking again but rhis time clicking his tongue and ran back.

Corrie bit her lips trying to maintain a squeal as Maddie walked to her.

"Oh my gosh he has a crush on you!"

"Nah it was just flirting!" Corrie said and walked away. Maddie stared up to the ceiling.

"God… WHY WON'T ANYONE TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?!" Maddie yelled.

"Because you annoy us!" Corrie and Cody yelled.

**Okay, my fingers are aching! What do you think? Should I continue and If I do the next chappie is Corrie and Maddie's audition (and London) and the cast list and possibly first rehearsal. Please R and R!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	3. Final Auditions and Cast List

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to update most of my stories this weekend. Which one should I update next? I'm already gonna update Go Figure and Girl Next Door. Thanks for the awesome reviews! **

**Chapter 2: Final Auditions and Cast List**

After their lunch break they went into a line again. Maddie had dragged Corrie ten minutes before their lunch break ended so they'd be at the top of the line.

"But Maddie! I want to finish my sandwich!" Corrie whined as Maddie pulled her to the line.

"Ugh! If we don't get in line now we'll never make it to stardom!" Maddie exclaimed.

"It's a stinkin school play!" Corrie and Cody exclaimed.

"With talent scouts and my chance to be on Broadway!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Here we go again!" Corrie said.

"Then I'll be a star, and I'll make millions of dollars and I'll have enough money for law school!" Maddie said and Corrie mimicked her. Maddie turned around and Corrie clapped.

"That was so inspirational!" Corrie clapped and elbowed Cody.

"Yeah! Gets to me every single time!" Cody said nodding.

"Yeah me too. Only it makes me want to puke! Well, I'm here! Hold the applause" Antonio said coming over to them; skipping the other people in line.

"This guy makes me wanna puke" Corrie whispered to Cody.

"Ditto, hi Tony" Cody said bored.

"It's Antonio. I changed it after my triumph turn as king Lear's at Peter's cafeteria" Antonio said and Corrie rolled her eyes.

"Bet you had to pull some string to get that part!" Corrie joked and she and Cody laughed.

"Buzz off! So, Blondie and Brunette who are you two trying out for?" Antonio asked.

"Hello? Sharpay! People say I look just like her" Maddie exclaimed.

"Hm, not so much. How about you brunette" Antonio asked as Trevor and Kenny came out.

"I'm tryin out for Gabriella" Corrie said.

"You know, you look just like Vanessa Hudgens. Whoever is playing is definitely lucky cuz I don't say this to anyone so cherish it. You are one sexy Latina chick" Antonio said and Corrie and Maddie gasped.

"Okay, back of the line with you perv!" Maddie exclaimed pushing him to the end of the line

"Did he just hit on me?!" Corrie said with a disgusted face.

"Fraid so. Looking like Vanessa Hudgens isn't so good now huh!" Maddie shrieked.

"On the bright side you're on Antonio's good side!" Cody said.

"Yeah, the creepiest guy in school imagining me naked! Just what I've always wanted!" Corrie said sarcastically.

"Eh, have of the guys in this school think you're hot anyway" Maddie said.

"What about the other half?" Corrie asked.

"They imagine you as a playboy girl" Cody said and Corrie looked at him shocked.

"Okay after this I am gonna move sooooo far away!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Nooooooo! Don't leave me dealing with Zack alone!" Cody begged.

"I'll still be here!" Maddie said.

"Won't be the same" Cody said as he hugged Corrie.

"It's okay. Cody if I ever went away I'd take you with me!" Corrie said and hugged him.

"Really?" Maddie asked

"No!" Corrie mouthed and Maddie nodded. Then they heard Kenny whistle and everyone covered their ears.

"Ow! My eardrums!" Zack yelled.

"Alright, these are the final auditions FINALLY! Um, next!" Kenny said.

"Well, that's me!" Cody said.

"Break a leg!" Antonio yelled.

"Thanks!"

"Literally!" Antonio said seriously and someone hit his head.

"Go get em' Codester!" Corrie said as Cody went up to the stage.

"So, what part are you trying out for?" Trevor asked.

"Well I was originally trying out for Troy but then I heard some other dude got it so I was like whatever but then I decided to try out for Jason" Cody said.

"Okay then" Trevor said and Cody started to sing

"I thought for my audition I'd do a song by Gilbert and Sullivan!" Cody said excited.

"Know any songs from this century…Or the previous one?" Kenny asked.

"Nooooooo" Cody smiled.

Kenny shook his head "Then sing!"

Cody cleared his throat, "When I was a lad, I served a term as office boy to an attorney's firm, I cleaned the windows and I sweeped the floor, and I polished the handle of the big front door!" Cody sang.

"That was very interesting…" Kenny said impressed.

"I... polished that handle so carefully and now I'm ruler of the king's navy!" Cody finished and saluted. Kenny saluted back and Corrie laughed and they all clapped.

"Very nice! There is a very good chance I'll cast you!" Kenny said.

"REALLY! THANKS!" Cody exclaimed and stepped to the side to see Maddie and Corrie's audition.

"NEXT!" Kenny yelled and Maddie stepped up.

"So, who are you trying out for?" Kenny asked.

"Sharpay, my two friends over there say I look exactly like her!" Maddie said.

"I don't see it!" Kenny said.

"Guys! Don't I look like Sharpay?" Maddie asked looking at Corrie and Cody.

"Say yes" Corrie whispered to Cody.

"Yes!" they both said nodding like robots. Maddie grinned and turned around and smiled at Kenny. Kenny looked over her shoulder to see Corrie and Cody shaking their heads and mouthing no's. Maddie looked back and Corrie and Cody smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"Okay kid let's see what you've got" Kenny said and sat next to Trevor.

"Yeah we're gonna bop bop bop bop to the top. Wipe away your inhibitions, stomp stomp stomp do the rump and strut your stuff. Bop bop bop straight to the top. Going for the glory, we'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop… till' we reach the top! Bop to the top!" Maddie sang dancing and Corrie clapped.

"So?" Maddie asked anxiously.

"We'll keep in touch:" Kenny said and turned around to Trevor.

"Write her down as Sharpay" Kenny whispered and he shrugged. _'As long as Corrie is my Gabriella I don't care who plays who'_

"Alrighty up next is Corrie Sanchez" Kenny read from his sheet. She stepped up to the stage in front of Kenny and Trevor and she saw Trevor lean towards him.

"That's the girl I met before" Trevor whispered.

"Let's see what she can do, who are you trying out for darling?" the director, Kenny Ortega asked.

"Gabriella" Corrie said.

"Alright, let's hear you sing a little bit of The Start of something new. Staring three lines before the chorus and music!" Kenny said.

The music started, "_I know that something has changed, never felt this way. And right here tonight, this could be the Start of Something New it feels so right to be here with you oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart_… Corrie was about to finished when someone finished for her.

"THE START OF SOMETHING NEW!" Corrie mouthed and stepped back and everyone put heir hands over their ears.

"Okay, it was good till the end!" Kenny said.

That wasn't me" Corrie said.

"Who was it?" Trevor asked.

Then London stepped out from behind the curtain, "It was me! Please! Hold your applause I know I'm fabulous!" They all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Okay…" Trevor said and made a cuckoo sign for Corrie to see and she giggled.

"Anyway's Corrie, thank you for that wonderful audition. Probably the best I've seen all day" Kenny said and shook her hand.

"Thank you" Corrie said and she looked at Trevor. He smiled at her and winked. She blushed and turned around and walked to Maddie and Cody.

Trevor looked at Kenny, "Well?"

"Write her down as Gabriella" Kenny said and Trevor did gladly. Another hour later with the dancers auditions and they were done.

Everyone sat on the stage or on the auditorium seats. Maddie, Cody, and Corrie sat on stage and London was on the side filing her nails; looking for cute guys.

"So, you think you got Jason?" Corrie asked and Cody shrugged.

"I guess so, he said he liked it" Cody said.

"Do you think he liked me as Sharpay?!" Maddie asked.

"Yes, with your skills… not your looks!" Corrie said a Maddie almost interrupted her.

"Well, I've got skills and looks! Did you see their shocked faces when they saw me! They so thought I was fabulous! Yay me!" London squealed.

"Yeah, it was shocking all right" Trevor said coming over to them.

"Hey guys… Corrie" Trevor said smiling down at her. Corrie bit her lip and blushed.

"Hi, I'm London. London Tipton. Don't mind them they're just employees and little kids" London said putting her arm around his waist.

"Yeah, that's great London anyways… I think you guys totally passed the ausditions" Trevor said and sat next to Corrie.

"You think so?" Cody asked.

Trevor nodded, "Pretty sure you guys got the parts you wanted although Maddie you might want to work on being mean"

"Hey, I can be mean!" Maddie retorted and everyone looked at her with disbelief.

"What I can! When I give sandwiches to the poor, sometimes (looks around) I don't take off the crust" Maddie whispered.

"Wow, you're a real criminal!" Corrie said sarcastically.

"Also Cody, my uncle was impressed with your singing skills"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he thought it was really brave to sing a dorky song from the 80's" Trevor said and Corrie and Maddie stifled laughs.

"Gee thanks!" Cody said excited; not getting the point.

"What about little Corrie? Did Kenny not like her so much he didn't want to mention her? It's okay kid, maybe next time" London said patting her head.

"Don't do that" Corrie said.

"Actually he said Corrie was the best act he had seen all day! You can definitely count yourself in!" Trevor said mainly to Corrie and grinning like an idiot at her.

"Really, awesome!" she said hi fiving him. Then they heard a loud whistle and turned their heads to Kenny who was in the middle of the stage.

Trevor stood up then leaned down to Corrie's ear, "Get ready to be my Gabriella" he said and jogged to his uncle's side. She giggled.

"Alright everyone I have seen some very good acts, some okay acts, some… disturbing acts and some… weird acts" Kenny said looking at London. She waved stupiditly nad he waved back sarcastically.

"I have chosen dancers and the actors. And I know definitely who my two stars are gonna be!" Kenny told to everybody who sat on the stage. Maddie, Trevor, Cody, and Zack all looked encouragingly at Corrie.

"Ooh! Ooh!" London said waving her hand wildly.

Kenny sighed, "Yes London"

"Will it help that my dad can put you musical production of Floss on Broadway?" London asked. Kenny's frowned turned into a grin.

"Maybe… Okay I will post up the cast list tomorrow on the school website! Dismissed!" Kenny said and they all stood up.

"I wonder why Kenny was grinning at the end" Maddie said.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling London's involved" Corrie said and they left.

**The Next Day**

Corrie rushed into the Tipton after school. She was obviously late for work since she was talking to her math teacher about her grade.

She walked out of the bath room with her Tipton uniform on and clocked in, "Stupid math teacher!"

"Corrie! Why are you late?" Mr. Moseby demanded.

"I'm sorry Mr.Moseby but I was talking to my math teacher about my grade!" Corrie said.

"Okay but you are still getting reduced a quarter from your paycheck. I'm sorry but you must be responsible for you actions" he explained as Corrie entered the counter.

"Yes MR. Moseby" Corrie murmured.

"Very well! Now sell sell sell!" Mr. Moseby said and left.

"Stupid math teacher!" Corrie grunted and turned around. A few minutes later she heard her bell ding many times. She angrily held the hand.

"Zack, I heard you the first time!" Corrie grunted.

"I'm not Zac" Trevor said and Corrie turned around.

"Oh sorry, it's just Zac always bothers me with that bell" Corrie said.

"It's cool. Hey Cor… can I have my hand back?" Trevor asked sheepishly. Corrie looked down at her hand on top of his and quickly took it off.

"Sorry, I'm just really stressed right now" Corrie said running her fingers through her curls.

"How come?" Trevor asked; watching her every move intently.

"Well, I'm failing math my worst subject ever and I was late to work and lost a stinking quarter off my paycheck!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Maths' not that hard and so what's a quarter?" Trevor shrugged.

"Oh, it's a quarter I'll never see!"

"You are so amazingly weird" Trevor said staring at her dreamily.

Corrie laughed, "Thanks but unless you're good at math and have a quarter I'm hopeless!"

Trevor reached into his pocked, 'Here's a quarter and I happen to be really good at math!"

"Really? Can you tutor me?" Corrie asked.

"I dunno…" he smirked.

"Come on please please please please!" Corrie begged with a puppy dog face.

Trevor laughed, "How can I resist that face? Sure I'll tutor you but you owe me a quarter!"

"What's a quarter?" Corrie asked and they laughed.

Trevor and Corrie were too busy laughing that they didn't notice Maddie come into the Tipton. She ran to the counter, pushed Corrie and Trevor out and used Corrie's laptop.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" Corrie asked as Cody and Zach came over.

"The cast list to the musical is up!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Well read it al ready!" Zach urged.

"Okay, Jason: Cody Martin, Kelsi: Barbara Goldstein, Chad: Bobby Bleu, Taylor: Mary Margret Stewart, Sharpay: Maddie Fitzpatrick yes! Ryan: Lucas Gabreel Troy: Trevor Bale duh, and Gabriella: London Tipton!" Maddie exclaimed and everyone's jaws dropped open.

"WHAT?!"

London came over, "hey guys guess what? I'm Gabielle in School High Musical! Yay me!" London exclaimed and clapped and left.

"Corrie lost to her! No offence Trevor but your uncle is deaf!" Zack said.

Everyone one looked to Corrie, "Sweet Niblets!" she said miserably and laid her head on Maddie's shoulder and Trevor put an arm around her. Tomorrow's rehearsal would be…. Interesting.

**I worked two hours on this chapter so I hope you guys like it! Please R and R!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	4. First Reahersal

**So sorry for the long wait but I'm in 8****th**** grade now and I've already done an essay! Last year I did kinda badly so this year I plan to do way better so I'll try to update after school for at least an hour! Except on Wednesday because right after school I have practice for the worship team. If you see a chapter up it's because my cousin put it up for me! Love her tons! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**P.S risingstar9328, UPDATE ****SUMMER LOVE**** PLEASE! I WANT TO SEE THE GOLF COURSE, POOL, AND DINNER! Lol**

**Chapter 3: The First Rehearsal**

Corrie sighed angrily as she entered her apartment complex with Trevor, Maddie, Zack, and Cody trailing behind.

"I am so mad!" Corrie grunted heading to her kitchen where the refrigerator was. (Just imagine her apartment like Miley's house in Hannah Montana)

"Yeah, I think we got that picture when you hit your head against the candy counter grunting!" Cody said sitting on of the stools at the island of the table; Zack fallowing his suit. Maddie said on the counter top, and Trevor was by the sink beside Corrie whose head was in the refrigerator.

"Come on, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe Kenny was so tired that he put you as the understudy when he meant to put London!" Maddie said as Corrie angrily shut the door and took out the Chocolate Chip ice cream.

"Please, that girl doesn't even deserve the part of a howling monkey!" Corrie said angrily opening the chocolate chip and biting on her spoon of ice cream.

"Maddie's right. Maybe my uncle got a typo. Besides, it's not like you lost your voice!" Trevor added.

Corrie smiled a little, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But what if he did pick London on purpose?"

"Then he must've had much dirt in his ears!" Zack said.

"Yeah, between you and London there is no competition!" Cody added.

"Yeah hang in there Cor!" Maddie said and everyone cheered a little.

"Thanks, but what if…

"Stop! What's the worst that could happen? Tomorrow at rehearsals you and London stand in front of Kenny. But outside a giant Weiner crashed into the school electricity thing, the lights go out, he points to London and you spend the rest of your life undiscovered and thought of having the most horrible voice in the universe! Kind of like my aunt when she swallowed that kazoo!" Zack said and everyone looked at him with unexpressionless faces.

"Great! I'll never get discovered because of a giant Weiner!" Corrie exclaimed and was about to leave when Trevor held her back and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively so that she couldn't get out.

"Corrie, come on you're being ridiculous. If you don't get this part so what? There will be tons of other chances!" Trevor said.

"Yeah, but this would be the only time I'd ever be able to do it with my friends. And I really worked hard for this role" Corrie explained and Trevor pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"If you don't get it now you will one day and we'll be right beside you to help you. Well, at least I will" Trevor shrugged and Corrie giggled still not noticing everybody was still there.

"Thanks Trevor, you are a really sweet guy. I'm surprised you're single! You are single right?" Corrie asked.

"Yep, no strings attached!" Trevor said holding up his arms and Corrie giggled as Trevor put his hands on her hips softly looking at her intently with loving eyes and smiling.

"Okay, if you guys are done flirting we'd like to go to have a complimentary Cluck Bucket" Maddie said.

"Do you have any money?" Corrie asked looking over at Maddie; Trevor still holding her hips and slightly making circles on her back.

"London's card" Maddie said holding it up.

"How'd you score that?!" Zack asked excited.

"Her purse, she was like twenty and Bob is her least favorite. Well Bobby I love you, yes I do!" Maddie said cooing the card and they all rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Trevor teased.

"I have my blonde moments now let's go!" Maddie said and Trevor and Corrie smiled at eachother before fallowing them a well as Zack and Cody.

Trevor sighed as he left his last class to go to his locker. The last bell had just rung and he headed towards his locker to get his things. He hadn't got a word out of his uncle during dinner or drama class.

He frowned and sighed as he put his books in his book bag. He looked across the hallway and his frown turned into a grin as he saw Corrie putting things in her bag as well. He laughed a little when he saw her jumping for the top shelf of her locker to reach her cell phone.

He closed his locker and swung his backpack on his arm and strode over to her. He reached up and grabbed her cell phone.

"Reaching for this?" Trevor asked and Corrie looked up at him and smiled. The smile that could make him melt.

"Yeah, I'm short big whoop!" Corrie said and reached to grab her cell phone but Trevor held it up.

"Trev!" she whined as she jumped to reach her cell but Trevor lifted his arm higher and lower; teasing her to no end.

"Trevor! Please give it Pwease!" Corrie said pouting and Trevor laughed.

"Okay… but one condition! You got to dinner with me tonight" Trevor said and Corrie giggled and smiled.

"Sure. Now come on, we don't want to be late for our first rehearsal" Corrie said grabbing her bag and closing her locker. Trevor grabbed her hand and led her to the auditorium.

"Hey Trevor, hey Corrie! Ready for the first rehearsal?!" Cody asked excited.

"Cody, you're acting as if this is your first time in a school production" Corrie laughed.

"How is wearing a donkey's head and fighting with my brother onstage a school production?" Cody asked and they laughed and Maddie and Antonio came over.

"Hey guys, do you know who Lucas Gabreel is? Apparently he's Ryan" Maddie said looking at her script.

"I'm outraged! I can't believe an amateur beat me out of this production!" Antonio screeched

"He must be better, that 'Floss' song haunted me so much last night!" Cody said.

"Oh, you're jealous! You're ALL jealous!" Antonio screamed and everyone mutter sarcastic comments.

"So anyway, who's Lucas?" Maddie asked again. Then a boy with short blonde hair and green eyes came over.

"Hey guys, are you guys the cast of High School Musical?" he asked and Trevor nodded

"Yeah, who do you play?" Trevor asked.

"I play Ryan, anyone know a Maddie Fitzpatrick?" he asked.

"I'm right here" Maddie said dreamily.

"Hey Maddie, I'm Lucas. Guess were co stars" Lucas said shaking her hand.

"Call me Sharpay and I'll call you Ryan!" Maddie squealed.

Lucas laughed, "Hey Sharpay, can you let go of my hand?" Maddie stopped and looked at their hands.

"Sorry! No… I mean… yeah!" they both said at the same time and laughed.

"And I thought you two were flirts!" Cody whispered to Trevor and Corrie. They looked at eachother and blushed.

"Hello! It's little me! Here to be uh…. Something that rhymes with me is here!" London exclaimed strutting towards them.

"How about weenie!" Lucas whispered and they all laughed and patted his back.

"So, when are we gonna start?" London asked.

"As soon as Kenny gets here" Corrie said.

"Why do have to wait for a guy with a lousy name!"

"Because he's the director!" Maddie exclaimed.

"And…"

"And he's the one who's gonna teach us how to do the show!" Maddie said slowly.

"Oh, Okay I get it!" London clapped and Maddie laughed sarcastically as Corrie rolled her eyes. Then they heard a loud whistle.

"Ow! My eardrums! Again!" Zack exclaimed.

"Sorry kid! Anyways, welcome to the first rehearsal! You are all here because I thought you'd all be perfect for this role and what you can bring to your classmates… and me" Kenny said and looked at London.

"Any ways I would like to start with naming our actor's names and having them come up. Barbara Brownstein as Kelsi Neilson, Cody Martin as Jason Cross, Antonio Banderas as Zeke, Maddie Fitzpatrick as Sharpay Evans, Trevor Bale as Troy Bolton, and London Tipton as our sweetheart Gabriella!" Kenny exclaimed as everyone came up when their names were called. Everyone clapped greatly except when London was called but she just pretended to shush her 'loving' fans.

"Oh, you're all too kind! I love you all!" London sad blowing kisses.

"Alright, our understudy is Corrie Sanchez for the part of Gabriella Montez" Kenny said and she stood up and went to stand next to Trevor and Maddie. Everyone clapped wildly.

"Alrighty, we will learn each song in order today. The dancers will not be needed for a half an hour so relax or stretch. "Okay, Trevor and London you'll be practicing The Start of something New" Kenny said.

"Maybe we can start something new too" London winked at Trevor and went to take her place in front of one of the mike stands. Trevor shuddered in disgust and went to his place.

"Alright Trevor, you're embarrassed and confused. London, you're shy and can't look anyone in the eye!"

"And you're a fat glasses wearing freak!" London retorted and Trevor looked at her shocked.

"He meant your character!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Oh, well so did I!" she exclaimed and Trevor rolled his eyes as did Kenny.

"Okay, roll The Start of Something New! And… action!"

The piano music played the first notes and Trevor then sang, _"Living in my own world, didn't understand. That anything could happen when you take a chance" _

London looked at his dreamily and Trevor nudged her and she then sang/screeched, _"I never believed in! What I couldn't see, I never opened my heart! To __**all**__ the possibilities!"_

Then they both sang in without harmony nor melody(well Trevor did), _"I know that something has changed, never felt this way and right here tonight this could be the start of something new!"_

"_It feels so riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight to be here with you!!!!!!!!"_ London tried to sing like a rockstar making Trevor flinch as she sang higher and made her stand fall down making the feedback of the mike really loud.

"Okay, let's try that again without possibly killing someone" Kenny said. London then nodded excitedly and picked up her stand. Trevor looked over at Corrie who looked as shocked as he was. She smiled sympathetically and he grinned at her and turned to London.

'_This is going to be a long rehearsal!'_ everyone thought except London who thought this.

"_Hm, I'm gonna go to Paris to shop!" she thought_

**I'm sorry for the long wait but 8****th****- grade is hard! Lol! Thank you for the great reviews and ****LucasGrabeelIsHott**** I am sooooooooooo SORRY I meant to put the song but I forgot! Don't worry It will probably be in the next chapter or in a future one but it will be there just for you! You guys Rock Hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	5. The Best Rehearsal Yet

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with things. Friday I had this horrible flu and stayed home! Well I'm good and I'll see if I can update Girl Next Door or Go figure next. Maybe even Life with Zac! Well gotta hurry, going to small groups.**

**Chapter 4: The Best Rehearsal Yet**

Corrie entered the auditorium the next day a little low when she saw everyone by the large stage as Antonio climbed on it. She made her way through the dancers and managed to make her way to Trevor.

"What's going on?" Corrie asked and a guy shushed her.

Trevor glared at the guy before turning to Corrie, "Antonio is gonna dance the toothbrush song"

"It's a floss song!" Antonio yelled.

"Like it matters!" Trevor yelled back and Corrie giggled.

"The one your uncle wrote"

"Yep, get ready for the most pathetic song in the world" Trevor said as the music to 'Floss' came in.

_I've got beef between my teeth_

_It would be boss_

_If I had floss_

Everyone's mouth hung open as they saw him make a fool of himself. Trevor put a hand over Corrie's eyes and Cody screamed.

"Aw! Hold me!" Cody screamed and jumped into Maddie's arms and Maddie dropped him to the ground as she watched Antonio's crazy dance moves.

_That stick is stuck_

_I'm out of luck_

_I'm at a loss_

_Without my floss_

_I can eat a lentil _

_Without dental floss, floss, floss, floss_

As Antonio did his final dance move and the music faded Zack walked in with a bag of potato chips.

"Hey dufus what was with the song?"

"It is to be Broadway's biggest musical ever!" Antonio exclaimed.

"After what a toothbrush?" Cody joked.

"Ha-ha just wait to see who's laughing when moi is on the Broadway stage and you are all peasants in college education!" Antonio said.

"Yeah yeah you're better off selling hot dogs on the street!" Zack said as everyone gathered to where Kenny was.

"Hello guys and yes very well done with the dancing Antonio! Anyways we've got much to rehearse today! We will all be learning the finale number and then Stick to the Status Quo and then the couple dancing!" Kenny said.

"Hey guys, where's London?" Cody asked and Maddie came over turning her cell off.

"Good- I mean bad news guys London went to London and she won't say when she's coming back" Maddie said.

"Urgh, we need everybody here the show starts in two months! We can't do High School Musical without a Gabriella" Kenny exclaimed.

"Unless you want troy and Sharpay together which I highly think no one wants!" Bobby said and everyone agreed.

"Not me! I think Sharpay would be a challenge for Troy to tame and he'd fall for her because deep down she's a good person! I wish Troy and Sharpay would've kissed at the end of HSM2!" Antonio sighed and Zack smacked his head.

"Ow what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!"

"Okay" Antonio shrugged.

"Please, Troy loves Gabriella! You can see it by the way he looks at her ALL the time!" Maddie exclaimed.

"That's because that's the real life's dude's girlfriend! Also I think Ashley and Zac should go together two!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Dude, you're demented!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Yeah I mean come on Sharpay is a bitch compared to Gabriella who's sweet! No offence Maddie!" Lucas said.

"None taken and I agree! I play Sharpay and I think Sharpay should be with Zeke and if it wasn't disgusting… Ryan!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Ryan?! Isn't that incest?" Corrie asked.

"I said if it wasn't disgusting!"

"Still, anyway I don't think Sharpay compliments Sharpay's beauty! Troy does! They're the same skin tones!" Antonio screeched.

"WHO CARES?! TROY'S ALREADY IN LOVE WITH GABRIELLA!" Trevor yelled.

"He'll fall in love with Sharpay in the third one!"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled and there was silence.

"Awkward" Zack mumbled.

"Are you guys done with the Troyella vs. Troypay fight b?" Kenny asked.

"Yes Kenny"

"Alright, we now know Troyella is true love and Troypay is maybe just friendship?" Kenny asked and everyone except Antonio nodded. Kenny looked at him and he sighed and nodded.

Then Bobby raised his hand high excitedly; his afro jumping up and down. Kenny sighed and pointed at him.

"Yes Bobby?"

"Can I say something?"

"You have five seconds starting…now"

"I told you so, I told you so! Troyella rock Troypay sucks! HA HA HA HA HA!" Bobby exclaimed to Antonio.

"TIME!"

"I'm good!" Bobby said.

"Alright, guys we still got to find out of who can be Gabriella until London comes back!" Kenny exclaimed. Everyone thought for a moment before Trevor looked to Corrie and a lightbulb lit up.

"Hey, why not let Corrie be Gabriella for rehearsal? She can sing, dance, act and she looks exactly like Vanessa Hudgens!" Trevor exclaimed and everyone agreed.

"Corrie, come here!" Kenny said and Corrie shyly stepped up to him.

"You will play Gabriella for rehearsals until London get back"

"Alright!" Corrie nodded and stepped back to her place next to Trevor.

"Okay everybody the whole enchilada from the beginning!" Kenny exclaimed and two mike stands stepped up from under the stage in front of Trevor and Corrie.

As the music started, Trevor grinned at Corrie and she smiled back sweetly. Trevor then winked at her and started his part.

"_Living in my own world, didn't understand. That anything could happen when you take a chance"_ Trevor sang and Corrie looked to all the dancers and cast sitting on. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I never believed in! What I couldn't see, I never opened my heart, _**oh**_, to __all__ the possibilities, oooh"_ Corrie sang softly yet loud enough for everyone to hear. Every sat up in their seats as they began to sing more to eachother than the crowd; exactly like Troy and Gabriella.

"_I know that something has changed, never felt this way and right here tonight this could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart. The Start of Something new" _They sang to eachother looking into eachothers eyes softly.

As they continued the song many of the dancers couldn't help but clap to the couple's song. Their harmonies and melodies fit together perfectly and they had amazing chemistry. They'd become a real couple in no time! Exactly like Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens!

'_The Start of Something new, The Start of Something new, The Start of Something new' _Trevor and Corrie finished singing facing eachother and their breaths hitched on their throats as they looked at eachother. Corrie felt so embarrassed because she probably looked so flustered and messed up. To Trevor, she looked as beautiful as the first time he saw her.

Trevor leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by applause. They looked to the right to see their co workers on top of their seats screaming, cheering, and clapping for them. Trevor and Corrie sighed out and hugged eachother and Trevor spun her around.

Kenny came up to them, "That was amazing you guys! Keep up the amazing work!" He walked away and Trevor and Corrie smiled excitedly at eachother.

For the half hour the cast watched Trevor, Bobby, and Cody practice 'Get you head in the game'. It was intense for Trevor because he had never done so much dancing and singing at the same time. He loved hanging out with the guys. Bobby was hilarious and probably his best friend and Cody was like his younger brother.

When they stopped he's look over to Corrie and give her one of his famous winks. She'd giggled and wink back and Trevor would smile goofily and Bobby would think he was having a seizure.

Next was Maddie and Lucas 'What I've Been Looking For.' They worked 45 minutes on that instead since it had much dancing. They were able to learn what to do and do half the song before time was up and it was Trevor and Corrie's turn.

They were supposed to spend fifteen minutes on the song but they only spent 5 minutes on it since they got it perfectly down packed on the first time but Maddie missed it so they did it over.

Then it was 'Stick to the Status Quo' which they spent one hour on. They spent the hour learning how to dance around the tables and their places during the dance break. Also Maddie and Lucas did their lines on the fake banister. Maddie was relieved that Corrie wouldn't drop chili fries every practice but on opening night and dress rehearsal she would.

Then was Corrie's 'When there was me and you.' Corrie would sing from one side of the banister, sing there, go down a mini staircase where Corrie would go to the fake poster and then she would lean against a fake wall and finish.

They practiced her vocals and then finished after a half hour. Then came 'Bop to the Top.' Maddie and Lucas spent some time learning some basic steps then doing them. It was actually very easy!

Then came the moment everyone waited for; 'Breaking free.' Corrie and Trevor got it down packed the first time and they stood there as everyone applauded for about seven minutes and Maddie practiced her Sharpay scream silencing the whole cast.

Finally, it was time for We're All in this Together. Everyone was really excited about the finale since it included the most dancing and singing of all. Kenny pointed out all the positions for the chorus and they went over the solos. They down packed got the first part of the song but then it was time to go.

"Alright you guys great rehearsal I loved it! Tomorrow we'll learn more and probably finish choreography. Alright have a good night guys!" Kenny said and the were dismissed and everyone sighed.

"I don't think I've ever sweated so much!" Cody exclaimed.

"Well trying being Maddie and Lucas. They have way more complicated choreography than any of us!" Corrie said and sipped down the last of her water.

"Yeah I mean your feet probably feel like their gonna fall off by now!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Wow Trevor for once you're right. My damn feet and killing me!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Aw want me to piggy back ride you?" Trevor asked and Maddie nodded in a baby way. As Trevor put Maddie on his back Corrie couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Hey Luke, do you think Trevor likes Maddie?" Corrie asked but Lucas seemed to be in another world.

"Luke, Luke? Are you okay?" Corrie asked snapping her fingers on his face.

Luke shook his head, "Sorry, what did you ask?"

"Do you thin Trevor likes Maddie?" Corrie asked.

"I hope not"

"You like Maddie don't you?" Corrie smiled.

"Yeah… a lot"

"Me too, Trevor not Maddie"

"Yeah" Luke said before they made it to Maddie's apartment and they fallowed as Trevor carried Maddie to her door and flopped her on her couch.

"Thanks Trevor you're awesome!"

"You too!" Trevor said kissed her head before walking over to Corrie. Disappointed when she looked anywhere but to him. Lucas turned to leave.

"Hey Luke, want to stay and watch HSM with me? You know, see our parts?" Maddie asked hopefully.

Lucas grinned, "Sure, bye guys"

Corrie and Trevor walked out into the hallway.

"Hey, want me to walk you home?" Trevor asked hopefully. Corrie nodded incoherently and Trevor frowned. Had he done something wrong? He grabbed her hand and Corrie could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"What is the street of your penthouse again?"

"Rose Street"

"Trevor nodded and they walked a couple of blocks. An awkward silence filled between them as Trevor tried to figure out what he had done wrong when he realized; Maddie.

He had carried Maddie and even flirted shamelessly with her in front of Corrie. Now he felt sick. He looked at Corrie whose head was turned the other way and he couldn't help but smile at he blowing curls.

They soon neared her home and Trevor walked her to her door. As Corrie was about to go in Trevor held her arm back? Corrie looked confused at him.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Trevor asked and Corrie bit her lip. Was he making it up to her or did he really like her? Only one way to find out.

Corrie kissed his cheek, "Sure" Trevor smiled goofily and dreamily said goodbye and bumped into a wall as he walked away. Corrie giggled as he waved again then fully retreated.

Corrie entered and sighed out. Maybe he did like her.

**Long chapter to make up for my absence! So sorry, so… what will happen at dinner? Thank you for the reviews I'll try for more updates but 8****th**** grade is killing me! Lol, you guys rock hardcore! Please Review! **

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	6. The Date with Mr Bale part 1

**Okay I'm gonna try to update because tomorrow is a half day. I'll try and update as much as I can but I can't guarantee every story to be updated so here are you options: Go figure, Life with Zac, or Unexpected Love. The new chappie to Old Talents, Discovered Love has already been updated so check it out. Sorry for the hiatus in there but I had major writer's block but there will be some problem in that story.**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 5: The date with Mr. Bale part 1**

'_Together's where we belong' _Corrie sang as Mike spun her into Trevor's arms. They smiled at eachother before turning around and going different ways.

"And cut!" Kenny yelled. Everyone sighed. It had been an exhausting day. It had been a hard day for everyone for there had been pop quizzes and tests all day. The only did that made Corrie or Trevor excited was their date that very night.

"Great job everyone! We will start the chorus choreography on Monday. But today, I bid you a good weekend!" Kenny said and everyone cheered.

Corrie sighed and reached down to get her water bottle from her bag. Maddie looked to see Trevor peering over Corrie's bent ass and she rolled her eyes but who was she to talk? She looked at Lucas' hips all the time.

Trevor walked over to her, "So are we still on for tonight?" This caught Maddie's attention.

Corrie wiped some sweat off her forehead, "Of course but um, where are we going?"

"I am gonna take you to dinner and then to a movie" Trevor said.

"Sounds awesome!" Corrie smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven ok?" Trevor said.

"Absolutely" Corrie assured nodding. Trevor leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on her cheek. When he pulled away she smiled and he smiled back widely.

"See you tonight" Trevor said and waved before leaving. Corrie turned to gather her things before being pulled away. She was thrown to the side and looked to see Maddie.

"You're going on a date with Trevor?!" she exclaimed.

Corrie blushed, "It's not exactly a date but…"

"When a guy asks a girl to dinner it's a date!"

"No questions whatsoever!" Mary Margret said coming over.

"How do you know what we were talking about?" Maddie asked.

"I was eavesdropping" Mary shrugged.

"Oh, okay! Anyways, we've got to prep you up for your date!"

"Prep me up, its dinner and a movie!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Yes but we also want him to think you're pretty. More than usual anyways!" Mary shrugged.

"I dunno maybe I should just be myself!"

"You will, just a little sexier now come one! We've got only two hours to get you ready!" Maddie exclaimed dragging Corrie away to her house.

Corrie entered her penthouse, "Hello? Van are you here?"

Then a flushed brown haired and brown eyed girl came from a bedroom, "Hey Cor, I though you had a date?"

"I do but at seven. Maddie and Mary are gonna get me ready… by the way, say hi to Zac for me?" Corrie teased and Vanessa rolled her eyes and made her way back to her room.

Corrie entered her room and her eyes popped open. In less then a minute Maddie had thrown many shirts and skirts out of her closet while Mary looked through her drawers for accessories.

"To pink, to classy, too preppy" Maddie said throwing many shirts out of the closet landing on Corrie's head.

"Gee thanks" Corrie said taking the shirts off her head.

Mary took out an earring of an orange, "Um, Corrie?"

"You don't want to know!" Corrie exclaimed and Mary shuddered.

"Corrie, where are your acceptable date clothes? These look like school and church clothes!" Maddie exclaimed.

"They are. I've never really gone out on dates before" Corrie said picking up her clothes.

"Aw, you're gonna have your first date with your first love!" Mary gushed.

"What? Love, no I don't love him!" Corrie exclaimed and turned around blushing.

"Yeah, ha ha ha no! You love him and by the way her looks at you he loves you too!" Maddie said.

"YOU REALLY THINK SO? I mean… really?" Corrie asked.

"Yes… really! He's always staring at you with googley eyes. It's disgusting and cute at the same time!" Mary said.

"I dunno, I've never had a boyfriend before which means I've never kissed a boy before. What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Corrie asked sitting on the bed.

"Honey, trust me if you guys kiss he'll be a happy camper for a VERY long time!" Maddie said.

"But, what if I spill a drink on him, what if I have no money for food at the movies, what if I kiss him and I have nacho breath… WHAT IF I'M NOT A GOOD KISSER! What if-

Corrie was cut off my Maddie slapping her face, "OW!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN! HE LOVES YOU YOU LOVE HIM! HE'LL LOVE YOUR KISS AND YOU'LL LIVE HAPPILY STINKING EVER AFTER!" Maddie exclaimed shaking Corrie.

"Okay, lady you need to calm down!" Corrie said making Maddie sit down on the bed.

"Yeah, I think you're more excited for Corrie than she is. Maybe you should go on this date!" Mary laughed.

"NO! I mean, she likes Lucas right?" Corrie asked clearing her throat.

Maddie looked at her strangely, "Yes I do. Corrie is your throat okay?"

"Yeah it's fine! Let's just find something nice for tonight!" Corrie said putting a hanger of clothes in her closet.

"So, any hints on where you guys are going?" Mary asked.

"Um, all he said was dinner and a movie" Corrie said.

"Okay, dinner and a movie. Since you guys are going to a movie you'll probably go to a diner for dinner or something so we'll just find you a cute top and maybe a sute jean skirt" Maddie said digging into her closet.

"Mads, since where are you a fashion expert?" Corrie laughed.

"Since I spend every freaking moment with London, duh?" Maddie said and Corrie laughed. She picked up a thrown shirt on the floor, put it on top of her to spread the wrinkles. (Top in profile)

Maddie turned around and smiled, "Wait! Hold that there!" Corrie obediently stood still as Maddie traced the shirt.

"I just found the perfect shirt for your date!" Maddie exclaimed.

"These 14k White Gold 1 ct. t.w. Cubic Zirconia Studs are perfect with it(in profile)!" Mary exclaimed holding it up to Corrie's ears.

Corrie smiled, Maybe this would be a good night!

Half and hour later Corrie came out from the shower. She dried off as Maddie put a small amount of gel on her hair.

Corrie raised her eyebrows, "Shiner and bouncier hair! Trevor loves your hair when it's in its natural curls!" Corrie rolled her eyes.

After ironing her shirt Corrie smoothed it out; it came one inch below her bellybutton. After she put it on she slipped into a jean skirt that came to her thighs; about three inches above her knees. With that she put a loose belt that went from her upper hip to her lower hip. Then she placed her earrings one her ears.

He hair dried so she brushed it so natural curls appeared. She gently put even amounts of hair on either side of her neck. She then reached up and placed her silver heart shaped locket on her neck which she only wore on special occasions.

She sighed out and stepped into the living room where Maddie, Mary, Vanessa and Zac sat.

She smiled shyly as their jaws dropped.

"Wow Cor! You look gorgeous!" Mary exclaimed.

"The sliver locket has a very nice touch!" Maddie exclaimed.

"You look incredible! He's gonna fall on his face when he sees you! Right Zac?" Vanessa asked and she looked to see her boyfriend with his jaw still open. Vanessa nudged him.

"Yep! That Trevor guy is one lucky guy! You almost look as gorgeous as Vanessa did on our first date!" Zac exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"I said ALMOST!" Zac exclaimed and Vanessa pecked his lips as he grinned at her. Corrie smiled at them; hoping that maybe someday she'd be as happy as her sister was.

The doorbell rang and Maddie squealed and stood up, "Lover boy's here!"

Corrie nervously straightened herself before Maddie opened the door to reveal Trevor in a jean jacked, blue button shirt, and messy hair that made his eyes stand out in a sexy way.

He looked at Corrie and his jaw fell open, "Wow Corrie you look…." Trevor stood in a daze before Maddie snapped her fingers in his face.

"Amazing! Stunning! Breathtaking!" Trevor said finally.

"Gosh, it's nothing really" Corrie blushed and Trevor grinned and kissed her cheek.

"You look fantastic" Trevor whispred and Corrie smiled.

"Well, how about you guys get going? Don't want to miss the movie or whatever!" Maddie exclaimed.

Trevor nodded, "Yeah! See you guys later! Milady?" Trevor held out his arm aand Corrie grasped it as she grabbed her jacket and waved goodbye. Maddie gave her a thumbs up as good luck and the door closed.

They watched the door and stood silently for a minute until Zac spoke up, "So who wants to watch 'Full House'?"

"Oh I do!"

"Put the DVD in!" Vanessa exclaimed as they sat down and watched Full house. Hoping Trevor and Corrie would have an even better time as they were.

**The next chapter is the REAL date. There will be ver sweet Trevorrie fluff! You will like it I hope! Please Review!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


End file.
